


The Christmas surprise

by Kir14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kir14/pseuds/Kir14
Summary: Emma Nolan is a hard working twenty-five year old bail bonds woman. She has worked hard to get where she is at and everyone deserves a break, even if it comes as a piercing blue eyed man. What? He didn't look ten years her senior, and he definitely didn't look like a carpenter her father would have working for him.





	The Christmas surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a small one shot, which when I started typing it appeared it was going to be much more than that. So I've decided to make this a two part. It won't have but two chapters so I shouldn't leave everyone hanging like my other story so often does. Lemme know if you like it. I appreciate the feedback. This one is much tamer than my last, and I hope it's everything I thought it could be. :)

Emma Swan tapped her foot with excitement, it was just a few short hours before she would finally be reunited with the town she was raised in. As a girl she loathed the town, hated how small it was, how easily gossip spread, and how far from anywhere else it sat. She'd always wanted to feel the hustle and bustle of a big city, that was until she actually felt it. Her first year in New York was the hardest adjustment, the sound of the busy city deafening.

Going home was a true vacation, whether it be a national holiday or just a visit, it was one she anticipated more than any other. She had peace and quiet, no work, no insufferable honking, just her family and the quiet of the town. She missed the familiarity that waited for her at every trip. She had truly tried to come visit at least three times a year but hadn't been to see them in eight months, and they let her know at every opportunity.

She thumbed over her phone, unlocking it to view the last pictures she'd taken when she visited. She was sure Leo, her baby brother, had grown several inches since her last visit, the kid would soon stand at her chin and he was only eight. She skimmed through her photos until the flight attendant demanded all electronics be turned off for landing over the intercom. She quicky turned off her phone, a smile becoming her expression for the flight.

Her mother(her name being Mary Margaret) and brother would be picking her up from the airport. She entered the terminal and looked around, no sign of Mary Margaret. She retrieved her phone from her bag and held down the power button.

"Maybe they're just running late." She hummed, finding a bench and taking residence on it as she waited. Her phone sprang to life. Just as she suspected a text slid across her screen from her mother.

_Mom: Sorry we are running late! Traffic has been absolutely ridiculous. We shouldn't arrive much later than you do, see you soon princess!_

She bit her lip and looked around at all of the people shuffling past, some walking with speed and others barely trudging along. She loved people watching, it became one of the things that made living in a large city tolerable. If not for her great job she would consider moving back, she'd actually thought about it on several occasions. It was always game of tug-of-war with her heart.

"Emma! My sweet princess!" While Emma didn't mind her mom still calling her a princess in private, the moniker made her blush with embarrassment in public.

"Hey." She groaned. "I missed you guys!" She hugged Mary Margaret, wishing she had hugged her brother first-save her ribs. She was right about Leo, he was already nearing her chin, shaking her head she pulled him into her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, that's good." He pulled back, "we _are_ in public." She chuckled and shook her head at his annoyance.

"Well let's get out of here and let everyone know I'm back in town!" Emma beamed.

* * *

 

Emma loved everyone in town, well mostly everyone. While she knew everyone she didn't actually know them all.

"You know, we missed your birthday this year." Mary Margaret's started and Emma had a bad feeling where this conversation was going to trek.

"Yes, mom, it has been eight months and my birthday was just three months ago." She said sarcastically. She may be twenty-five, but she sometimes enjoyed acting like a teenager again, and also enjoyed the annoyed expression Mary Margaret gave her when she did.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a mini birthday celebration for you, maybe invite a few people, maybe invite Marco's boy." Emma released a scoff she hadn't meant to. "Is there something wrong with him?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's blindness. Every year she tried this, recycling specific men as if she wouldn't notice.

"Mom, have you ever seen August with anyone? He's very likely asexual, besides he's not my type. The rough, hands dirty, fighting first chance, and leather kind of guy doesn't revv me up so to speak."

"Emma Nolan! Your brother is in the back seat. Mind your tongue."

"He's not even paying attention, he's playing his game. Anyways, I'd rather not throw a party. Three months late is awkward in and of itself, not to mention inviting people to the event who know good and well when my birthday is. Just screams too awkward, sorry. There's always next year, besides I'm here for Christmas."

"Fine, your father knew you'd say no, he tried to convince me to drop it." She sighed, if Emma didn't know any better she'd fall for the trap of her mother trying to guilt her into it.

"What is dad up to anyways that he had to miss picking me up?" It wasn't like her dad to miss a pick up. For the past five years he'd always been there to greet her.

"They've been working extremely hard to fix up Miss Blue's house. She's had problem after problem so she wound up having the entire roof replaced with a couple walls, all new electrical. It's been a real mess. She's staying at the Inn until it's finished, and she's not one to complain. Your father says her face gives away her grievance so he's trying to get it done."

Emma hummed in understanding before they pulled into the diner. Before she could walk up the steps of the establishment, she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Emma! You're back! I've missed you so much!" Her very best friend Ruby was practically crying as she shook Emma's shoulders with excitement. Emma placed her hands on her friends and gently lowered them to her side.

"I missed you too, but I could do without the whiplash if you don't mind. "She joked. "What I could do with would be some lunch! Airplane food is the worst." Ruby clapped her hands in front of her face, her smile never faltering.

As Emma, Mary Margaret, and Leo found their spot in a booth, Ruby slid in beside her.

"I know what everyone wants, Emma, have I got gossip for you when you have the time." Emma raised her brow at that, a sly smirk forming her lips. She looked to Mary Margaret, throwing her puppy dog eyes.

"After lunch, I'm going to hang with Ruby for just a little while. Catch up on the latest, and as soon as dad gets off let me know okay?" Her mother rolled her eyes but nodded in understanding. As their food arrived, she managed to get Leo to look up from his game by throwing an onion ring at him.

"Hey, knock it off." He groaned, louder than intended.

"You shouldn't be playing on that when you have food Silly lily." She teased, knowing just how annoyed he became when being called that. He threw a fry back at her, missing her and flying towards the door.

"Emma and Leo, both of you quit. Emma you know better."

"Oh come on, mom, it's not like I'm always here. This is the only time I get to take off my serious mask and just have fun." Her mother gave her a disapproving shake of her head.

"You're twenty-five, you're supposed to act serious. Now both of you eat." She ordered, both of them tucking their heads and eating in silence. She couldn't help being around her brother brought out the kid in her. She wasn't around long after he was born so it was only fair she thought. He was actually an accident baby, but then again she could have been as well-her parents just eighteen when she was born.

When they'd finished their food Emma gave them a quick hug, promising to have David (her father) pick her up at the diner on his way home. Emma slid onto a barstool and waited for Ruby to appear, flashing her a very toothy smile.

"Feed my llama." She demanded. "Work has me so stressed and busy I don't have time to enjoy life." Ruby leaned onto the counter, cleavage on the ready for any possible suitor and started with a hushed voice.

"There's a pretty new guy in town. I mean, he's been here about five or six months, but still new. Tall, dark, handsome, has a gorgeous body. Well it just so happens he's a home construction contractor." Emma held up her hand, stopping Ruby dead.

"So he works with my dad? Nu uh, now why are you telling me about him? I wouldn't dare fraternize with my father's co-workers. Bad for business. Plus all of those guys are older. " Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Excuses, always an excuse with you. How about this, tomorrow night, I'm giving you tonight with your family it's only fair I get tomorrow night with you; we go have drinks at The Bar?" Ruby pouted as best she could, going so far as to shed a few crocodile tears. Emma rolled her eyes at her friends begging.

"Ruby you know I will, why must you beg?"

"Maybe because I'm a sub." She winked at Emma, causing her to drop her head in her hands.

"I can't even with you sometimes, Rube." She decided to change the subject.

"So has my dear best friend found a mate yet? Anything new with you?" Ruby's face fell as she shook her head.

"Not yet, but I feel they'll come soon enough. You may not want to 'fraternize' with your dad's co-workers, but I have no shame in bedding him. You may change your mind when you see him." She noted how Emma's eyes darted to the door, the want to escape at her fingertips.

"So, how is work? Besides it fucking you without lube?" Always an innuendo with Ruby.

"It's good actually. I have a big announcement about that actually." She couldn't hide the smile. "So I've been working my ass off with very few days off work so that I could save as much money as possible." She watched as Ruby held onto her every word, knowing what Ruby was hoping, and sad she would be disappointing her. "I'm going to open up my own company. Obviously it will be a small business, but I'll be hiring someone to do all the paperwork for me and I'll still be doing field work." And just like that, Ruby's face fell.

"Where will your building be at?" Ruby asked. Emma tucked a loose strand of hair behind her head.

"It'll still be in New York, I'm sorry Ruby. I know you want me back here, but I just can't. I'm not satisfied here, not when I'm here for long periods of time." Ruby sighed and gave Emma her best smile.

"I want you to achieve your dreams, Em. If you can't do that here I get it. Doesn't mean I don't wish you could be content here." Emma returned the smile, glad her friend wouldn't be hounding her too hard when her phone chimed.

_Mom: dad's on his way up there now._

"Well I'm off to the house. Text me tonight, and what time I need to show up to The Bar."

"Oh, just show up at eight. And dress hot, we want all the guys to be gawking at what they can't have." She winked at Emma, Emma rolled her eyes back. She only wondered what kind of trouble she'd get into tomorrow, she always did when she drank with Ruby.

David pulled into the diner just as she was stepping outside, a contagious smile spread across his face. She chuckled as she climbed in as he had sheet rock dust powering his face and hair.

"Hey dad! You're finally done for the day?" She asked placing a kiss to his dirty cheek.

"Yeah, Jones is finishing up my shift. I told him the daughter I haven't seen in almost a year had flown in, he was more than happy to let me go."

"Jones? I'm guessing he's the newer resident Ruby was talking about?" David chuckled at the comment, giving her a serious look.

"Yes, Ruby has been very vocal about her opinion about him. I'm just glad you're not as boy crazy." He scoffed. This time it was Emma who chuckled.

* * *

 

Mary Margaret chose Emma's favorite dinner, which left Leo annoyed.

"She's hardly ever here, why does she get to be the ruler of dinner?" He groaned. Mary Margaret hit him with the hand towel, Emma laughed.

"Because while I may not be here all that often, I'm still older." She stuck her tongue out at him with a grin.

"Could have fooled me." He said tossing the towel at her.

"Now, now children." Mary Margaret teased. As they all sat around the table Emma cleared her throat. Everyone's eyes darted to Emma and she suddenly felt uneasy.

"I have some news, it's good news. Please remember that when you're not thrilled?" She cringed a bit waiting for the nods. She told them of the business, and she waited for the disappointment. It didn't come.

"Oh honey that's wonderful! You're finally getting where you wanted to be, I couldn't be more proud." Her mother had tears in her eyes and Emma couldn't help but feel it was hidden saddness. She reached across the table and grabbed Emma's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't ever feel bad about following your dreams, princess."

She looked to her dad who was wearing his genuine smile. It made her feel odd, she'd expected them to act different - had planned on it even. Leo's face was the only face twisted into sadness. She quickly looked away from him, deciding on retiring to her room. She'd blame it on the jetlag, but she always had a soft spot for her brother and hated seeing him hurt.

She shucked out of her clothes and pulled her pajamas out of the dresser dressing quickly, maybe sleep is what she desperately needed.

She woke to her mother humming and the scent of breakfast. Oh how she'd missed her mom's cooking. She walked into the kitchen to find just Mary Margaret at the stove.

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked darting to the coffee pot.

"Leo never wakes before ten on holidays anymore, and your father left out early this morning. Marco was having some issues at his property." Emma side eyed her mom, the mention of Marco reminding her of yesterday's conversation.

"He better not invite them." She stated coolly.

"He wouldn't Emma, besides if August is as asexual as you believe he wouldn't come anyways. Now how about breakfast?"

* * *

 

Emma decided a walk around town after breakfast was the best way to keep up with her routine of chasing perps. She always felt terrible returning to work after visiting her family. She jogged several blocks, stopping to chat with several of the residents she was the most friendly with. She discovered her friend Ella had given birth during her absense. She stopped to visit, Ella as always shifted to asking if Emma had found a man yet. Ella found love young and always hoped Emma would too.

She returned home and jumped in the shower. She'd been out for hours talking to everyone and she had a girls night out to prepare for. She knew Ruby would want to go out for drinks so she made sure to bring her new outfit, a low cut shirt baring just enough cleavage, skinny jeans that complimented her assets, and three inch heels. Like Ruby said, 'make 'em gawk'. When she was finally ready she took a final look in the mirror and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, they'll gawk all right." She found Mary Margaret on the couch.

"Well, I'm out to meet Ruby for drinks. Mind if I take your car? I promise not to drive it until I've sobered up."

"Oh Emma, you're gorgeous. Sure, my keys are on the hook. If you do need someone else to pick it up your father will bring me to get it. Be safe and be careful." Emma smiled and headed to the door, grabbing the key off the hook as she went.

She pulled into The Bar noticing Ruby waiting for her at the door, something she never did. Emma tilted her head at her friend, not realizing how silly she probably looked, until Ruby laughed at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked through a laugh.

"You're waiting on me! Something wrong? Someone in there I won't like seeing?" She asked quickly, looking through the door window. Ruby laughed even louder.

"I just thought I'd wait for you is all. Come on, let's go." They walked in, finding their usual spot vacant. Taking a seat, they were quickly approached by a somewhat shy brunette.

"What can I start you guys off with?"

"I'll have an apple martini and Emma here will probably take a scotch?" Emma nodded in agreement. The waitress smiled at them and headed back to the bar.

"So, what's your end game here?" Emma asked. Ruby fiend hurt.

"Why Emma, can't I just have a few drinks with my bestie?" Emma snorted before she'd finished her excuse.

"Puh! Anytime we do this I wind up either making a complete ass of myself or we wind up in jail."

"Oh dear Emma, I just thought we could cut loose, maybe throw some darts play some pool. Dance a little." She swayed her shoulder at the mention of dancing. The waitress returned with their drinks.

"If you need anything else my name is Dorothy and I'll be right up at the bar." She gave them a soft smile and returned to the bar, Emma would pretend not to notice how Ruby eyed her in the process.

"So we have our drinks, darts? Winner doesn't have to pay for their next drink." Emma shook her head and laughed.

"You're on, I'm going to kick your ass like always though."

"We will see."

And she did, like always.

Three drinks later and Emma was feeling more than relaxed. She tried to get Dorothy's attention, grumbling when it didn't work. She walked towards the bar, her eyes double taking to a gentleman sitting alone at a booth near the one Ruby and her started at. His eyes were low, he seemed to be staring intently at the drink in front of him. She was embarassed she just told her mother a guy lIke him  _wasn't_ her type, but this guy was definitely her type.

_Liquid courage, you look hot. Be nice to get that one to gawk!_

Sure she'd been hit on multiple times, but mostly by less than attractive gentlemen. She purposely passed his booth, leaning onto the bar, and calling Dorothy to her end.

"I'm supposed to order her another martini and myself another scotch." She casually turned, pretending to scope the bar for her friend, eyes glancing past his booth when jade met the deepest blue she'd ever seen. Her breath hitched, she quickly looked to the other side of the room, trying not to blush at how well her move had worked. Dorothy handed Emma the two drinks, Emma's mouth immediately meeting the cool glass, sipping her own. She turned to head back to Ruby when blue eyes himself appeared in front of her. He gave her a smile.

_God is he cute!_

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I've not seen you here before, Ruby I've seen several times in here, but you." His voice drifted.

_Oh my god, he's got an accent! Does that mean he's been watching us?_

"Uh, that's because I actually live in New York. I'm visiting family for the holiday." Why was she telling him this? She took another, this time longer, drink of her scotch.

"I see, my name is Killian, can I help you carry these drinks?" She doesn't know why or how, and honestly she doesn't care, but she shakes her head, Her mouth blurts out the words before she can stop them.

"No that's not what I want your help with." He cocked a curious brow at her.

"Then what _can_ I help you with tonight?" She licked her lips her eyes dropping to his lips, stalling there as she slowly looked back up at his eyes. He must have caught the memo, he crept into her space grabbing the glasses and setting them down on the nearest table. He walked towards her, forcing her backwards towards the hallway until she hit a cold, stone, wall.

"Do you want me to kiss you, lass? Or am I reading your body language wrong?" He whispered in her ear, making a point not to touch her just yet. Her eyes involuntarily closed as his breath puffed in her ear. She bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes, the smell of mint and cedarwood filling her nose. She nodded at him, unable to speak. His hand found her waist, gentle, as he leaned forward. His kiss sparked a flame deep in her gut.

His lips were soft against hers, in an instant he was brushing his tongue across her lips. She parted them, the kiss intensifying, causing heat to take residence in her core. She bucked her hips into his, breaking away.

"What are you doing?" His lips were bruised, his pupils blown wide, and confusion spread on his face. She grabbed his hand and yanked him through the back exit.

She leaned into the brick wall, pulling him into her. His lips quicky finding hers again. This time his hands explored her body as he kissed. Their lips broke apart, him trailing a tongue down her neck to the visible cleavage. He sucked the flesh, enticing a moan from her.

"Fuck!"

"That's the plan. Do you want to go to my place or yours?" He asked between kissing her flesh.

"Right here's good with me." She gasped as she felt his hand gripping her breast.

"Got a thing for public surroundings?" He asked grinding his hips into hers. She forced her hand down the front of his jeans, a moan escaping his lips as she gripped and stroked him.

"If you don't fuck me right now I'll go back in that bar and find someone who will." He growled at her demand, yanking at her jeans until he had her exposed, the cool air in phasing as his hands grazing over the moist flesh before slipping inside. He pumped inside of her a few times, slowly pulling his fingers out. He brought the fingers to her mouth.

"Open wide, darling." She did exactly as he said, sucking his fingers, twirling her tongue around them. He quickly removed them, replacing them with his mouth. He swiftly unzipped his jeans, removing his cock from the denim prison. He removed a condom from his wallet, ripping it open. She grabbed the rubber from him, sliding it slowly over his erection. She'd never done this before; sex in public with a total stranger, but she was always one for something new. Frankly, pleasure was few and far between in her life, something her busy life didn't give her time for. He lined himself, wasting no time, and slammed into her. They both gasped,their teeth clanking as they fought with urgency.

"What a lovely lass, so tight and wet." He grabbed her face as he thrusted. She was burning, and ripped she was sure. Sure it had been awhile, but the guy was endowed. His hands found their way back under her shirt, his cool fingertips dancing across her nipples, the sensation doing wonderful things to her. He felt incredible, and she didn't want it to end.

When it did, they were both panting. He waited until she had finished clenching around his length before he slid out of her, looking down to remove the condom.

"Come with me for the night and I'll please you like no other. You deserve more than just a quick fuck in an alleyway." He said smugly and kissed her again." You are such a beauty, and I don't even know your name." His kisses dropped to her jaw, making their way to her ear. She tilted her head, giving him better access to her pulsing neck. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Emma, my name is Emma." Suddenly his lips and hands were off of her. She opened her eyes at the sudden coolness, the winter air hitting her as if it had only just arrived.

"What's wrong?" She looked him him confused, his worried expression causing her stomach to twist. "Did you just fuck up...uh what's your name again?" Suddenly his smile was back, as if nothing had happened.

"Killian, m'lady. I forgot I promised to feed a friends dog after work. Sorry to bail on you, can I give you my number?" Emma's breath hitched. He wanted her number, but this was supposed to be a one night thing. She cringed as she shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't keep in contact with quick vacation flings." She couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed when he nodded as well.

"Probably for the best." He quickly tucked his cock back into his pants, zipping them. He kissed her again, this time gently, taking his time.

"Until next time, princess." And just like that he disappeared down the alley.

* * *

 

She returned to the bar, Ruby deep in conversation with Dorothy.

"Hey, there you are. I went looking for you, but couldn't find you. You left to get drinks but..." Ruby's voice stopped, her eyes trailing to Emma's shirt. Emma's eyes followed, stopping at a perfect pair of hickeys.

"I was around back, sorry about that. The alcohol was not my friend, I think I'm just going to drink water the rest of the night." She sat at a barstool.

"Was he good? " Ruby's predatory grin showcasing.

"God, yes, and big. I'm going to be feeling this for days. Are you going to stop by for lunch the day after?" Christmas was just two days away, and Ruby always stopped by for lunch. Ruby nodded, scanning the bar.

"Where is Mr. Endowed?" Emma pinched her nose, remembering just how quickly he ran when she mentioned it being a one time thing. Not that she had impressed him with her talents anyways, he did all the work. The memory of him panting in her ear, the way his chest pressed into hers. What she wouldn't have done to have his bare flesh on hers. She noted a bit of hair between his collar, the thought of following that trail to the pot of gold and really giving him a taste of what she can do flashed across her mind.

"Emma? Earth to Emma?" Emma looked at her friend, her face asking her to repeat herself.

"I said did you get his name, swap numbers? Gonna meet again?" Ruby was too excited about this.

"No Ruby, it was a one time thing. I don't live here, and judging on the fact I've never seen him before I'm going to say he doesn't either. Long distance things are messy, and not worth it. He asked for my number, I told him no. I did get his name though, Killian. You'd have loved his accent, he was English." Ruby choked on the liquid she had slurped into her mouth. She coughed, pressing her hand to her chest.

"Sorry, wrong pipe. Killian you say?" Emma nodded suddenly not trusting the reason for her choking.

"What is it, Ruby?" She asked, eyes narrow at the brunette.

"Nothing, just a name you don't hear often." Emma stared at her for a moment before grabbing her water and sipping it. Ruby flirted shamelessly with the bartender as Emma drifted in thought, all of her thoughts racing to one particular brit.

Around one, after sobering up, Emma decided to head home. Turning her mother's car off, she sat in the driveway for a moment.

"Ugh you're so stupid." She mumbled. Pulling the key from the ignition and sliding out of the car, she crept into her house, trying her hardest not to wake anyone. Successfully slipping into her room she was relieved to finally change clothes and collapse on her bed. Sleep was fast approaching.

* * *

 

Christmas Eve was always a busy day in the Nolan household. The first half of the day was preparing desserts and dishes that didn't have to be made Christmas day: eggs, dressing, preparing the potatoes, and casseroles. Emma didn't mind helping with cooking, even though she wasn't the best at it. With the house smelling like pies, cobblers, and cookies, Emma decided to start on wrapping some of the gifts she had brought. She'd only bought a few items, but knew her parents would be more than ecstatic. A soft rap at the door, startled her. Covering the gifts with her blanket, she cracked the door open.

"Yes?"

"Are you wrapping? Sorry, I'll just be a minute. I was wondering what you wanted for dinner. Your father said we will be having another guest tomorrow. Someone from work doesn't have any family here, so he'll be joining us. I just don't want you thinking it is a set up." Emma rested her head in the doorframe and gave Mary Margaret a smile.

"Okay, I won't think it's a set up. As for dinner, your the mother, you decide." She didn't give her a chance to respond before closing the door-the lock clicking behind her. She contemplated how different their traditional Christmas would be with someone that wasn't family showing up. Another reason she'd never settled into a relationship. She was happy with how things were, she didn't want someone coming in and changing that.

Her wrapping was a slower than usual activity. When she'd finished, the thought of someone coming in and changing her Christmas had left her mind. She pulled the door open to find Leo waiting with an adorable smile, his missing top teeth were slowly coming in.

"Presents?" He did this every year and she loved how attached to tradition he was as well.

"You know it, here you can help me put them under the tree." He opened his hands anxiously, examining the names on the presents. His smile reached his eyes when he noticed his gift was the biggest.

Emma wasn't surprised that Christmas eve dinner was a simple meal. They had spent most of the day cooking, and Emma wasn't going to complain about pizza. They decided to eat in the living room, Christmas specials playing on the tv.

"So, Emma, when will you be opening up your own bail bonds service?" David asked through bites.

"Well I only recently found the perfect building. I made an offer they couldn't refuse. I've also made an ad in search of a receptionist. As soon as I have that I'll be making as date on my opening. I've already started adding furniture and have brought most of my files to the new place." She was so relieved her family seemed interested in her big break, well all except for Leo. She looked at him, he refused to look at her, eyes boring into his plate. In that moment she knew she needed to set aside personal time with him.

Mary Margaret rushed Leo to bed, insisting Santa wouldn't come until he was good and asleep. Emma missed being anxious for the man in the red suit, beaming with how excited Leo was. Around midnight Emma helped her parents with Leo's gifts, she found satisfaction in making someone's day in a good way. She had very little days of that happening.

* * *

 

"Emma! Emma!" Leo whispered in excitement. "Emma! Santa came!" He was now shaking her.

"Mmmm, Leo go away!" She mumbled.

"No, Emma Santa came!" Emma's eyes popped open, the smile painting her face.

"Did he?! Well then, I think it's time to wake mom and dad don't you think!" He scampered off of her bed, giving her time to check the time.

_Six, later than when I was a kid!_

She walked into the living room to Mary Margaret and David smiling at Leo as he darted from toy to toy.

"Since we are all up, do you want some coffee?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes please!" If Emma had any plans of surviving the day, she definitely needed caffeine. Mary Margaret headed into the kitchen to start the coffee while David and Emma sat watching Leo open all of his toys.

They drank coffee, ate candy, and joked with Leo until nine.

"All right, Leo get changed into day clothes. We need to start getting ready for this afternoon, we don't want your dad's friend thinking we are letting you run around how you please. Emma, is Ruby coming by this afternoon?"

"Yes, she's coming by at her usual time. I'm going to hop in the shower. She will be here in just a few hours." Emma sat her cup in the sink and disappeared into the bathroom.

Emerging just after ten, Emma was ready for the day. A too big ugly christmas sweater and a pair of leggings with fuzzy Christmas socks were her attire. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She never missed a Christmas with her sweaters, and every year the sweaters got uglier. She joined her family, that quickly laughed in response.

"Is there ever going to be a year that you guys join in on the ugly sweaters?" She rubbed over the fabric, smiling in confidence. She always tried to be the joker of the family, but she felt Leo would be coming close to stealing the title from her before too long. He was always more shy, but the kid had jokes. Her father left to take his shower, leaving her and Leo in the living room, while Mary Margaret started cooking the remaining food. Emma had told her it was a little excessive, but they always let Ruby take plenty home for her grandmother. Mary Margaret insisted having another guest meant having to make sure there would be plenty left for him to also take back home.

"You said he's alone here, so why would he need a large amount?" She'd asked, making the mistake of seeming too interested in their mystery guest.

"Yes, but he _is_ a man." The way her mother had uttered the words made Emma feel like she meant for it to have a double meaning. So she opted to sit with Leo while he played with his new toys from Santa. Answering a 'yeah' every time he asked if his toys were the best. A knock at the door broke both of their trains of thought.

"I got it." Emma smirked, Leo had a hesitant look, one that said he didn't want to get the door. Sighing and lifting to her feet, she trudged to the door.

 _Act plesant_.

Pulling the door open she gasped.

"What...are you stalking me?" Was all she could say. He raised his hand, scratching behind his ear, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Afraid not, love, David invited me for lunch. Killian Jones." She looked him up and down, stopping at the flowers in his hand.

"And those are for...?"

"Mary Margaret, I promise I'm not stalking you." He looked passed her.

"Jones, you made it. I see you finally met Emma. Emma this is the guy that's been helping me at work, and making sure I have plenty of time to spend with you." Emma stuttered.

_This cannot be happening._

The slight pain resurfacing between her legs with recollections of the night before last. When her thoughts finally returned to the present she found she was suddenly alone at the door, Killian and David now in the living room with Leo. Leo was gushing at his new toys. She was trying to tame the color in her face when her eyes popped wide.

_Oh God, my sweater!_

It was too late to change into something more attractive.

_No, bad Emma, you don't want to dress sexy. The guy works with your dad. Shit he smells good._

"Can I get you something to drink?" She heard David ask. Emma sat across from Killian, avoiding eye contact the entire time.

"Sure mate, I'll take some water if you have some." He was ogling at her, she could feel his gaze without even seeing his shape. Her skin immediately took on a flush, hyperaware she grabbed one of the toys beside her and fiddled with the arms and legs.

"Here you go, sorry the living room is a wreck, Leo is a little over the moon right now." Killian lifted a hand, brushing off the comment.

"A home that shows a visibility of having been lived in is much better than tidiness. Perhaps that's just a bachelor's motto." He laughed.

_Holy fuck that laugh._

Emma felt heat rising down her body.

"Emma, are you okay? Are you too warm? Your cheeks are red." The color deepened, typical parent, making matters worse.

"Yeah, just a bit, stupid sweater. Bad idea I guess." She let out a shaken laugh. "I'm going to see if mom needs help in the kitchen." She stood slipping past the side of the couch Killian was resting on.

She poured herself a drink, sipping on it while trying to eavesdrop on the conversation coming from the living room.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked, her eyebrow raised. Emma shook her head and turned the corner back into the living room.

"Lunch is about done. Leo, go wash up. It'll be done by the time you get finished washing your hands." Emma said, trying to come off unphased by Killian's presence, albeit failing miserably. She was going to kill Ruby later for keeping this from her. She should have known Ruby choked for a reason the night at the bar.

"What time will Ruby be by, Em?" Her father's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She shook her head and looked over at him.

"Chances are she will do like she often does and come while we are eating, pretend she didn't realize I said noon and not one. She's good like that." She didn't have to fake her displeasure. The longer Ruby stayed away, the longer she had to stew over her friend not telling her who Killian was.

She noticed that her father and Killian were deep in conversation with work talk. Deciding to steal a glance at him for the first time since she let him in, she let her eyes trace over his form. He was built, she could tell even through the thin sweater. Her eyes slipped to his lap, remembering just what the denim was concealing. A cough pulled her from her memories, glancing up he gave her a smirk and an unnoticeable-to-her-father wink before the piercing eyes flicked back to the man opposite of him. She blushed, her eyebrows touching, her face forming an unfavorable sour face.

"All right fellas, lunch is finally finished. Emma, everything okay?" Mary Margaret asked, sincerity wrapped in every word.

"Just hungry, let's eat." She lied. She hated lying, but she couldn't very well tell her mom what she had done with their guest just days before.

Lunch proved to be no less awkward. Killian made a point to give her plenty of his attention, inquiring about her job and how it worked. She gave as short of answers as she could, taking her visual lashings from Mary Margaret for her rudeness. When she heard Ruby walk in she jumped up. She met Ruby by the door, making a point to not continue towards the table until she could scold her.

"What the hell, Ruby! You had me going in blind!" Ruby flashed her a wicked smile.

"You need to mix up your personal life, and what better way than a surprise visit from a one night stand. I tried to tell you the man looked delicious. And judging by what you told me, it was more than just visually. Do your parents know?" Ruby was enjoying herself.

"Of course not, they'd refuse to let him come most likely. Now do you want to join the awkwardness that is my family lunch?" Ruby's smile was all the confirmation she needed. They walked into the dining room, all eyes on them.

"Sorry I'm late, like always." Ruby chuckled, finding her usual seat beside Emma.

"Oh you're fine, you know you're welcome no matter how early or late." Mary Margaret always liked Ruby, but made a point that she didn't want Emma to completely follow her footsteps.

Lunch went a little quieter, Killian going ghost after Ruby's presence. What he didn't say with his mouth, he spoke more than plenty with his eyes and body language. She'd almost prefer if he spoke. She hoped like hell her parents didn't catch the looks he threw her.

She didn't expect him to stay after lunch, she really didn't expect it. Mary Margaret was loading the dishwasher while David and Killian spoke in the living room. Emma took the free moment to change out of her ridiculous attire. She chose to keep the leggings, switching out her Christmas sweater and socks for a fancier cream colored sweater, one with a oversized collar that hung loosely around her shoulders, and a pair of black socks. When she resurfaced, Ruby was grabbing all of her to go containers.

"You're leaving?" Emma asked, an unspoken plea lacing her tone.

"Yeah, Granny needs me. She wasn't feeling too good this morning, some of your mom's food may make her feel better." She gave Emma a smile, passing a wink to who she would assume was Killian behind her, and walking to the door. The click of heels forcing Emma to face her match. She joined her brother on the couch, letting out a long sigh. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through the hanging hair.

"You know, that feels better when someone else is doing it." The whisper jolted her eyes open, scanning the room her brother and father were no where in sight.

"Seriously?" Was all she could say.

"You can't say this isn't a fun predicament we've found ourselves in. I'm assuming Ruby is the only one that knows?" He asked, but his question sounding more like a statement. All she could smell was the familiar cedarwood and mint, her mind flashing to the night their paths crossed. She nodded, looking around for anyone to come back into the room.

"Where's my parents, and my brother?"

"Well the lad went to his room to play, and your father went to make sure your mother didn't need help." She dared to look into his eyes for the first time since she opened the front door. He was close enough that she could see the few freckles that painted his face, the slight scar on his cheek, the man was sex on legs. She wet her lips, hoping to avert his gaze. The trick worked like a charm, but without warning his lips found hers once again. She felt a warm hand cup her jaw, a calloused thumb stroking the apple of her cheek. If the human body could melt, she's sure hers would in that moment. A muffled moan escaped her throat and...

"Emma, everything all right?" David's voice pulled her from her daydream. With eyes wide she nodded. she dared not pass a look to Killian, her cheeks were red enough to display how embarassed she was. She decided to steal a small glance towards her father, her eyes catching Killian's lustful ones.

"That's no fair, I make dirty jokes and get in trouble, but she makes dirty sounds and she's totally okay?"

"Leo! I was not making dirty sounds!"

"Sure sounded like it!"

 _He really knows how to make a situation worse_.

"I'll be back." She jumped up, heading to the front door.

"Emma? What is it? Where are you going?" Her father demanded. She slid into her coat and shook her head.

"I need some air, I got a work email and I need to clear my head before responding."

"Work? I thought you didn't check work emails when you were home?" She let out a groan at her father's persistence.

"Dad, please just stop. Of course I check work emails while I am here. If I'm going to be serious about my own office, I have to be serious about my current one." She didn't give him a chance to respond before opening the door and disappearing into the cold. She was at the end of the driveway when she heard the front door open, and footsteps quickly approaching her.

"Please just go back inside." She made at point to say it with a plea.

"'Fraid I can't do that, love. You'll likely catch a cold if you don't come back inside." She turned on her heels to face him.

"Seriously? They allowed _you_ to come fetch me?"

He gave her a salacious grin.

"You're family is quite taken with me. I have known them a few months. They felt, maybe a stranger would have better luck than they to bring you back home."

She continued her walk, avoiding the conversation.

"I mean, I wouldn't say we're strangers, but I'm not entirely familiar with your entire form. Care to tell me what the moan was about?"

"Nope, and it wasn't a moan."

"I hate to disagree with you, but I know what a moan escaping your lips sounds like, and that was definitely a moan." She could feel her cheeks reddening at his mention of their encounter. A warm hand gripped her wrist, stopping her pace.

"Memories in my presence?" The cockiness full force once again.

"Not at all." She lied.

"Were you thinking about how much I fill you up, dear princess." She suddenly remembered the previous mention of the name, her eyes widening.

"You knew! You knew I was David's daughter!" She swatted his hand away.

"No, I didn't. Not until you told me your name."

_Truth?_

"If you did would you have?" She couldn't finish her question, another blush rising in her cheeks.

"Absolutely, but I would have made my identity more known so you wouldn't be filled with the regret that you are now." She stopped and looked at him.

"That's not what I'm filled with. Maybe I regret not going to your place, but I don't regret what we did do."

"Oh yeah, why do you regret not coming to my place?" She cringed as she saw anticipation across his face. His features were soft and childlike.

"Because I wouldn't have to question what it's like to be truly fucked by you." He raised a brow.

"You still can." He played, but she knew he understood the chance was long past. She shook her head.

"Afraid not, Jones." She started walking again, this time not stopping, even after she heard the footsteps cease to follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fixing to be moving house so I'll be busy packing. I'll try updating this when I can, as well as my other fic. I know my dedicated readers are curious about that one. Slight bump in the road on it, but I'll hopefully be picking that one back up mid may!


End file.
